Life In Hetalia
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: My OC Greenland shares stories about what it's like living in the Hetalia Universe! Which isn't as fun and easy as it sounds, especially with Germany, Prussia, and the Nordics for siblings.
1. With the Kirklands

With the Kirklands

Sadie smiled brightly as she and her friend Crystal drove through the Scottish country side. Crystal was one of Sadie's best friends and a long-time friend of the Kirklands. Sadie had known Arthur for awhile and knew he had brothers but never had the pleasure of meeting them.  
As it turned out Crystal married Allistor, Arthur's oldest brother. So now she was on her way to Kirkland Manor, a huge old castle in Scotland where the Kirkland family stayed when they were on vacation.  
The cab stopped at the gates and Sadie got out and followed Crystal up the path to the huge front door. Crystal opened it and they walked in. Right away Sadie saw Arthur sitting on the couch reading. She giggled and cleared her throat. Arthur looked up and smiled brightly.  
"Sadie! I'm glad you're here!" He announced hugging her. Arthur grabbed her bag and led her upstairs.

*At dinner*  
Sadie walked into the kitchen and froze, a blush creeping onto her face. Crystal was leaned against the counter with a handsome red head "snogging" her face off. Sensing two presences coming towards her Sadie looked behind her and was greeted with two more devilish looking red heads. The first one, whose hair was slightly brighter and had no wave to it smirked.  
"They do that all the time," his brother, Sadie assumed they were the Ireland twins, nodded.  
"Rather annoying really." The pair just shrugged and walked past her into the kitchen, breaking the couple apart. Both grabbed a whiskey from the cabinet and set it on the table.  
Crystal blushed and nudged Allistor.  
"Sorry lassie, did nae mean fer ya ta see that," he said, his voice having a distinct Scottish brogue.  
"Allistor Kirkland." He offered her a hand and Sadie smiled and took it.  
The other red head who had spoken to her earlier stood and walked over to her. His brother followed and each took a hand and kissed it.  
"Rory Kirkland. I'm the oldest Ireland twin."  
"Seamus, the other Ireland twin." Sadie smiled and blushed. Crystal interrupeted.  
"They're both trouble-making pranksters. They'll try to confuse you. Just remember Rory's hair is bright red and straight, he also speaks first and tends to make the first move. Seamus's hair is wavy and more reddish brown, he stands to left and backs his brother up." Sadie nodded. Arthur came in next and glared at the twins.  
"I hope they haven't caused trouble yet."  
"Not yet dear brother,"  
"But the night is still young." Wow, they even finished each other's sentences.  
Dragon came down and greeted Sadie followed by a boy with brown hair.  
"Ello, I'm Dillian, or Wales." Sadie shook his hand and you all sat down to eat.

*After Dinner*  
Sadie smiled and laughed at the Irish boys' antics. They had talked Allistor and Crystal into drinking with them and now the four were clapping their hands and stomping their feet while singing Irish and Scottish drinking songs. She, Arthur, and Dillian had only had a few drinks but she had to admit the atmosphere was infectious.  
Rory and Seamus had been doing most of the singing and she was surprised to find they were very good. Rory did a little jig and stopped in front of her.  
"Come on lassie, dance." Sadie smiled and took his hand. Before she new it the five of them were doing a little dance in a circle around the coffee table.  
Dillian eventually lost his willpower and joined in the drinking and dancing quickly followed by Arthur, who to her surprise began singing English pub songs. Sadie's cell phone went off, signaling that her brothers were checking up on her. However, being both drunk and occupied with learning the words to an Irish pub song she didn't answer.  
That caused some worry on her brothers' side of things. They called America to make sure they got the time diffrence right. He said they did and offered to call Arthur. Arthur was in a small fight with Allistor that quickly ended when two drunk Irishmen yelled 'dogpile' and hurled themsleves at the pair wrestling on the ground.  
When Arthur didn't answer that worried Alfred who called Matthew and Francis to see if they'd heard from Arthur. Now panic was spreading through all the nations (the former Axis, Allies, Spain, Romano, Prussia, and the Nordics). Had something happened to them? However, Sadie finally answered her phone. It was now very late at night, or actually very early in the morning in Scotland.  
"He-hic-Hello?" She slurred. Ludwig let out a sigh of relief and put it on speaker phone so the other nations could hear.  
"Vhy hasn't anyone answered their phones?"  
"Luddy? Oh well-hic-we we-hic-were k-k-kinda-hic-busy." Okay his sister was drunk.  
Everyone could here loud music in the background but it was lively and sounded folky. They heard England and two other voices they didn't recognize singing the words to what sounded like a bar song.  
"Who else is there?"  
"Oh just-"  
"Lassie! Come on, we want tae dance with ye!"  
"One-hic-minute Rory!"  
"Wow, drunk and ye still tell me apart from me brother!"  
"She's a talented lassie, Rory." Sadie giggled.  
"What-hic-were ya saying Lud?"  
"Who else is there?"  
"Oh-hic! Me, Arthur-hic, Cry-hic- Crystal, Dillian, Alli-hic- Allistor, Rory, Seamus, -hic- and -hic- Dr-hic- Dragon."  
They recognized the names Crystal and Dragon.  
"Who are Dillian, Allistor, Rory, and Seamus?"  
"Artie's-hic- brothers."  
"GAAAH! Allistor, dont-hic- p-p-put me down!"  
"Nae a chance lassie."  
"Bugger off git, the girl wants down!"  
"If cannae have fun with me wife then life is pointless, bunny."  
"Oh bloody hell! Don't start with that again."  
"Tis no fair to the rest 'o us," Seamus grumbled.  
"Aye lassie! Finish yer call and come on!"  
"Please lassie." Again Sadie giggled. What the nations didn't see was that the twins had wrapped their arms around her and had their chins rested on her shoulders giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Gotta-hic-go Luddy! Sorry-hic-ta worry ya-hic!" And she hung up.  
"They vere all drunk," Ludwig grumbled. Prussia laughed.  
"Zhen ze frau iz deffinately related to us."  
The others let out sighs of relief.

*The next morning*  
It had been exactly 3:00 AM when the residents of Kirkland Manor passed out from exhaution and to much to drink. They hadn't even made it upstairs. Allistor was asleep in the chair with Crystal curled up on his lap. Dragon was upstairs. Dillian was on the floor, slumped against the couch. Arthur was sprawled out on the coffee table. On the couch, between the twins was Sadie. Her head rested on Rory's shoulder and Seamus' head in her lap, her fingers still intwined in his wavy red hair.  
Naturally Sadie's brother's, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Feliciano, ok so all of the former Axis and Allies had come over for a surprise visit. Dragon heard the knock and opened the door quickly to avoid waking the others. Spain, and South Italy and tagged along.  
"Dragon~" Feliciano chirped hugging the boy. Dragon giggled and hugged back, Alfred shoved past them.  
"Wait! They're still-"  
"DUDES!" Everyone in the room jolted. Arthur fell off the coffee table, Dillian smacked his head on Seamus' shoe, Seamus nearly slammed into Sadie's chin, Rory and Sadie's heads did slam together, and Crystal hit Allistor, yeah it was a disaster.  
"Cor blimely," Dillian groaned.  
"I'm dead, or I want to die," England groaned.  
"Oi. I will nae be doing tha' again fer awhile," Allistor groaned.  
"I will be joining ye on tha' note," Rory groaned.  
"Sorry lass."  
"It's okay, my head hurt anyway."  
"Bugger me, I will be with me brothers on the drinking note," Seamus muttered attempting to bury his head into Sadie's stomach.  
Dragon sighed. "Everyone was sleeping." Prussia had a dark aura about him. He wasn't thrilled that his little sister was sandwhiched between two boys.  
Arthur attempted to get up but eventually just flopped down with a few curse words.  
"Oi! There be lassies in the room." Allistor scolded half heartedly.  
"Well, our lassie's alseep again," Rory mumbled.  
Arthur's head snapped up.  
"When did she become 'your lassie'?" Seamus and Rory smirked.  
"When she agreed ta dance with us,"  
"And drink with us,"  
"And sleep on the couch with us."  
"She was drunk!"  
"Oh for the love of God! I wasn't that drunk!" Sadie growled.  
"And for your information boys, I wont become anyone's 'lassie' without a fight."  
Rory and Seamus shared a look before grinning devilishly.  
"We except the challenge!"


	2. World Meeting Chaos

World Meeting Chaos

Sadie walked into the conference room with Arthur behind her. It had been a week since her visit to Scotland and she had to hand it to the twins, they certainly hadn't given up. They had gone drinking at least three times and even went to the beach. Arthur's brothers had insisted on coming to Germany to see where Sadie lived.  
Most of the nations were there already and had looked up and smiled when she entered. Arthur sat down in his usual place and grumbled. He wasn't thrilled that his siblings (Rory and Seamus) had been allowed to come. Prussia smiled and started walking toward Sadie when the two red heads walked in.  
Arthur scowled. "If you're going to attend at least try to look decent!"  
The twins' green uniform jackets were unbuttoned revealing black button up shirts, and dark green ties that hung loosely from their necks. Rory's hair had been pulled back out of his face and Seamus' had been combed, but still hung loose.  
At least Dillian and Allistor had bothered to wear their proper uniforms, though Allistor did not look happy about it. He left the top buttons on his jacket open and his tie was loose. Dillian's was nearly perfect he had no tie and his hair was messy as always.  
"What's wrong with this?" Rory questioned. Sadie giggled. Once again Seamus was on the left, so when they both cocked their hips they almost looked like Siamese twins. Joined at the hip.  
"At least fix your tie!"  
"You're nae yelling at Scottie fer it!" Allistor smirked lighting a ciggarette.  
"He can try, but the wee bunny won't get far." Crystal glared at the cigarette but didn't push. He had cut back a lot.  
"If we were all as uptight as you the world would be no fun," Seamus teased.  
"Sod off!" Both twins snickered and looped their arms around Sadie.  
"And how is our fine lass today?" Rory asked nuzzling her neck.  
"I'm fine. But I'm still not your lass."  
"Yer in denial," Seamus chuckled. Sadie poked him with her elbow trying to break free. Prussia's eye was twitching. Ludwig wasn't happy either but Sadie was older than him, he was sure she could handle herself.  
"So, why didn't you tell us you had brothers, da?" Russia asked.  
"Never asked."  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rory purred.  
"You're pushing it."  
"Fine. I'm Ireland, or Rory Kirkland." Seamus was next.  
"I'm Northern Ireland or Seamus. I'm not his actual twin but most just call us the Ireland twins." He had started out as a small province and grown into the country he was now. He was only slightly younger than Rory though, and looked so much like him that nobody questioned it.  
"I'm Allistor, the oldest. I represent Scotland."  
"And I'm Dillian, or Wales." Rory slid over to Arthur and slung his arm around him.  
"And ye all know the Kirkland's youngest." Arthur shrugged his arm off.  
"Technically Seamus is the youngest."  
"Aye, but you'll always be our wee brother," Allistor smirked.  
"Besides, Rory looks after Seamus," Dillian added.  
"And somehow that's more worrying than when Scotland raised me," Arthur grumbled. Rory gasped and clutched his chest in mock hurt. The others introduced themselves Prussia putting emphasis on the fact that he was Sadie's brother, although they seemed more scared of Ludwig, a fact he was not happy about.  
After that the meeting started, Rory and Seamus were sitting on either side of Sadie (Seamus on the left of course). The meetings were always chaotic so when things started to get out of hand Rory and Seamus instantly perked up. Their "devil instincts", as Sadie called it kicked in and they began looking for ways to add to the chaos. And they found it.  
Rory slowly reached and grabbed the rubber band Prussia had tried firing at France for commenting on Sadie's butt. The twins had glared too. Now they were getting even. Seamus, grabbed a paper clip and the two proceeded to make one painful looking bee stinger. Rory took aim and hit France's hand causing him to yelp and drop his coffee.  
The coffee spilled onto Germany's papers making him completely loose it, Italy jumped and squealed a 'Ve~!' before running out of the room. Romano chased after him, secretly trying to get away from the German too. Prussia began scolding him on scaring the Italians and Spain joined him. France was cowering and decided to hide behind England.  
Not one to miss an opportunity he groped the Englishman, who cried out indignantly. America scowled and began shouting that nobody touched his Iggy. England blushed and yelled at him to stop calling him that. Switzerland pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot people, Lili hid behind him. Turkey pointed out that Greece was still sleeping. Greece woke up to retaliate and Japan stepped in trying to prevent a fight. Korea was now groping China and Russia was attempting to bludgeon him with his pipe, but Belarus was making it difficult. Eventually he gave up and ran to hide behind Ukraine, who began crying and ran off. Russia glared at the three Baltics and demand they help. Two of them hid behind Finland who squeaked and clung to Sweden. Lithuania was with Poland. Scotland was laughing his arse off with the Ireland twins and Dillian just shook his head and pulled out a flask. Crystal made a comment about him being an alcoholic. Dillan pointed out that anyone would need a few shots to get through a day with his family. Scotland and the Ireland twins glared at that before pulling out their own flasks, Allistor sharing with Crystal.  
Canada was attempting to calm America down. Sadie just sat there, laughing and glaring playfully at the twins. Finally things calmed down and everyone sat down. China escaped Korea and smashed Belarus with his wok before running out of the room.  
Belarus followed but ran into the broom closet looking for China. He locked it and he and Russia pushed several chairs and some end tables in front of it. Germany left the room with his thumb drive to print out his papers again. America had finally calmed down but was now sitting next to England one arm draped over him possessively.  
"Well, that was fun." Arthur glared at the twins.  
"Get your arses out of this room now." His voice was low and dangerous.  
The twins smirked making a big show of leaving the room, throwing flirtatious smirks and waves at Sadie.  
"Never again," Arthur growled slamming his head down onto the table.


	3. National Movie Night

National Movie Night

The world leaders had decided that the relationship between all countries needed to improve. How to get all the nations to "hang out" was the problem. They needed and activity everyone would enjoy.  
"I got it!' Sadie called excitedly. The world leaders and their nations all looked at her.  
"Everyone loves movies! I myself have movies from practically every counrty and some Disney movies are universal. Why don't we all have a movie night. I'll print a list of the movies I own and let everyone vote on a favorite. The three with the most votes win."  
Eveyone seemed to like this idea. America fist pumped.  
"It can be just like a sleep over!"  
"It will be. You can all bring snack foods from your countries to share, and we'll eat popcorn, drink soda-"  
"And alcohol," Crystal mumbled.  
"Okay yeah, if we don't allow it somebody'll just smuggle it in." Sadie sent looks at the twins, Crystal herself, Allistor, Russia, and Prussia.  
"Where wourd we have this sreepover?"  
"How 'bout Kirkland Manor?" Rory asked and Arthur turned pale.  
"Aye. It's big enough fer almost everyone ta have their own room," Allistor added.  
Arthur sighed but nodded.  
"Crystal, why don't you have some of your friends over?" Seamus asked.  
Arthur looked like he would pass out he went so pale.  
"I already have to deal with you two buggers. I don't need Nix showing up with his video games and rum. Nor Elfina and Yuori to bring their loud, depressing, lewd, or obnoxious music."  
Crystal raised a brow. "Last I checked Artie, you and Nix were drunk off your faces on his rum, and you were singing and dancing with Elfina and Yuori. I know for a fact you like more than half their music. Besides I'm sure those two can't wait to see their Malchick gay." She sent an evil look over to Romano who smiled, actually smiled.  
England looked like he wanted to deny it but couldn't.  
"Fine!" Crystal smirked and slid out of the room to call her friends.

*At Kirkland Manor*  
The nations had all arrived and were waiting for the votes to be counted. Crystal had gone to get her friends and would be back soon. Arthur was fully prepared for all of East End to come through his door.  
"All right it looks like, _Big Miracle, The Hobbit, and Mamma Mia _are the winners!" Sadie announced grabbing the first choice and popping it into the DVD player.  
"So, have you actually met any of Crystal's friends?" Romano asked.  
"Well, no. But Artie and Allistor have." Romano gave an evil grin.  
"Huh, well this should be interesting."  
The door opened and everyone turned their heads.  
"Just in time!" Allistor called. The first to come into the room were two girls. One had shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes the other with short brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Malchick gay!" They squealed tackling Romano.  
Nix walked in, surprisingly without his hat. He tossed something at Arthur, who caught it.  
"Pace yourself, there's more where that came from." Arthur eyed the rum before letting a small smile slip. Beck, Bringham, Nat, Neeki, Keeri, Mye, Millie, and Rem came too.  
"Well at least you didn't bring everybody," Arthur grumbled. Crystal smirked. Romano had Yuori in his lap and Elfina leaned against him.  
"Ya know he's not a chair right?" Nat asked.  
"Of course, but he's our Malchick gay," Yuori answered.  
"The least you could do is split the attention with your girlfriend."  
"Oh don't worry, my baby gives me plenty of attention," Elfina purred winking.  
The East End people froze. Nat looked like he was gonna hurl.  
"Oi. TMI." Romano snorted.  
"Don't act like you people don't talk like that all the time."  
"We don't. It's normally more detailed," Nix called. Crystal and the others fist pumped, blushed, wolf whistled, and let out cat calls.  
"Shut up! Watch the movie!" Sadie hissed. Everyone settled down. Sadie froze when they mentioned the Soviets.  
"Uh, wasn't trying to cause problems." Russia sent a glare to America.  
Sadie walked over and whispered,  
"It gets better." When the Russians were called Sadie paused it.  
"Okay you two, this isn't the Cold War. Be friends, just for tonight." Ivan gave her a look before turning to Yao. He sighed and stood up. Alfred pouted and turned away but recieved a sharp jab from Arthur. He stood to but kept his arms crossed. Surprisingly it was Ivan who made the first move. He heald out his hand, smiled and said,  
"Let's put the past behind us, da." Alfred eyed his hand before taking it and shaking it.  
"Alright." The two sat down smiling. Everyone snickered at how the Soviets pronounced 'bubble gum', even Ivan chuckled.  
When the baby died, a few nations were crying and hugging their lovers. Arthur had popped the cork on his rum and had clanked it with Nix's in a toast. Millie sniffled and snuggled into Neeki, Keeri was crying and Nat hugged her, Elfina and Yuori were holding hands and biting their handkerchiefs. Romano had escaped them but was still sitting next to them, but now he was on Spain's lap.  
When the ice breaker came everyone cheered for them, Ivan smiled happily at that. America came over and sat next to them for the remainder of the movie, clapping when the two flags were next to each other. As everyone waited for the whales to surface Sadie snuck out to get the stuff for the sundaes. She heard cheers when the whales surfaced and Alfred high-fived Ivan.  
"Awesome dude, now you're a hero too." Ivan smiled and nodded.  
"Okay people. We have a sundae bar, and to a few of you. Just saying, you CAN'T decorate each other." Arthur and Crystal both turned to look at some of the East End people. Elfina and Yuori just giggled. The nations made their ice cream and were headed back to the living room when it happened.  
Millie shook up the whipped cream can and it exploded. She squeaked and closed her eyes. Millie cracked open an eye and everyone turned to look. Neeki had been standing next to her and it just so happened the can was tilted towards him. Millie's arm and hand were covered, but Neeki's face was covered. Everyone laughed and Nat smirked.  
"Awww, now Millie's gotta_ lick_ him clean." Millie smirked back.  
"Don't tempt me." Nix wiggled his eyebrows and teasingly purred,  
"At least she's got a sweet tooth."  
"Hold on," Yuori said.  
"It's missing something." She took a cherry from a bowl and put it on his nose.  
"Perfect!" Again everyone laughed and Crystal nudged Rem.  
"Five buck says he's as red as that cherry underneath the cream."  
"Definately." Mye was taking pictures.  
"Really, Mye?"  
"Honey, what else did you expect."  
"At least they aren't on facebook," Neeki grumbled.  
"They are now," Mye said. Neeki jolted and started chasing Mye. Mye tossed her phone to Nat who easily dodged Neeki's fist. Nix pulled out his phone and Nat began sending him the photos.  
"I hate all of you! You as-" Millie kissed him, licking some cream off his nose.  
"Better?"  
"No."  
"Butthole."  
Again everyone laughed before Neeki wiped some off his cheek and hurled it at Nat. He tried to throw some at Nix but depsite being blind in one eye he ducked and it hit Arthur.  
Some laughed but the nations froze waiting for the rant.  
"Sorry broski," Nix laughed tossing him a towel.  
"You didn't have to dodge it."  
"And risk looking like a dork too." Crystal Gibb slapped (NCIS) him and laughed.  
"You are a dork."  
"No. I'm a dork_ fish_."(Bill Engvall's dorkfish)  
"Of course you are. And I suppose you like corn dogs too?"(Bill Engvall's dorkfish likes corndogs) Arthur grumbled. Nix smirked his one visible eye glittering with mischief.  
"No senior. I just like the steeck."(Jose Jalepeno) Arthur actually laughed and so did Romano.  
Rem looped an arm around him and teasingly stated,  
"You do realize you're dating a Spanish guy."  
"Oh yeah, Romano has his own Jose." Yuori giggled and cooed,  
"But he's not the one on the stick." Romano turned red and glared at her holding up his index, middle, and third finger.  
"I'm number one!"  
"Dude, that's number three," America corrected.  
"Not if read between the lines. Nice Malchick gay, nice." Romano was laughing as was England.  
The rest of the night passed by without incident and everyone stayed up late talking and laughing.  
World Relations Day: Success!

My OC's appear in this fic just to make things interesting. Crystal, Sadie, Elfina, Yuori, Nix, Neeki, Keeri, Nat, Rem, Mye, and Millie and East End belong to me.  
The on a stick comes from Jose Jalapeño  
Dork Fish is Bill Engvall. The corndog joke is also his. And if you've seen Big Miracle, then you'll understand why the bubble gum line is funny.


	4. Family Photos

Gilbert sighed as he continued sorting through his things. West had been right, it was time he cleaned his room. He went to the closet and began rummaging through stuff when suddenly the shelf above collapsed and buried him in a pile of junk.  
He swore in German and wiggled out from under the mess. Turning to the heap of junk, ready to throw it out the window before he froze. Sitting on top of the heap was a really old box that looked like it was about to disintegrate.  
He looked inside and smiled softly. It was a box of all his, Sadie's, and West's old things. One of four it looked like. He started to call for the others to come look but stopped. Lud didn't remember being the Holy Roman Empire.  
"Sadie!" He shouted. Sadie came down stairs and froze when she saw the box. She shook her head to clear it and looked at her brother.  
"I think it's time ve showed him." Sadie nodded and helped carry the boxes up.  
"Ludwig, can you come here?" Sadie called. Ludwig walked into the kitchen, smiling at his sister.  
"Did you need something?"  
"Gil found some boxes while cleaning out his closet."  
"It has stuff from vhen ve vere kids. Vest, it has your stuff too." Ludwig's eyes widened slightly. Prussia set the first box down on the table and opened it. Smiling he pulled out an old worn pair of blue pants, a shirt, and night-cap.  
"Those are my old pajama's," Sadie said . She took them also taking out the old blue feather pillow Grandfather got her. Ludwig was sitting with them and smiled softly at his sister. Prussia got out his old cape, shirt, boots, toy sword, and pants. Also inside the box was an old, hand drawn picture of him and Grandfather play-fighting.  
"Zhere ver no cameras. So who drew zis?" Ludwig asked.  
"Rome, Italy and his Grandpa came over a lot. Romano too."  
In the next box was a picture of their Grandfather holding a sleeping Gilbert in one arm and a sleepy looking Sadie in another. There were pictures of Germania and Rome, probably with Rome drawing himself in later. Germania and Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, Scandinavia, and China. There was one that had all the Ancients and their "children".  
Sadie stopped him and pointed to a little boy in a hat and cape.  
"Do you know who that is?" Ludwig shook his head no.  
"That was Holy Roman Empire." Ludwig's eyes widened. He'd heard Italy talking about him once. apparently they had been pretty close. Italy wasn't dumb, he may act like it but he's not.  
The minute he met Germany he knew who he was. Italy could also be tough, could fight if he had too. Both Prussia and Sadie remembered the time he was depressed, violent, and suicidal. It was after the fall of the Roman Empire. He was never the same.  
He acted scared and weak but it was an act to fool people. Then he met Germany. He let his act become his "life". He wanted Germany to see the cute, nervous, scared child he had fallen in love with. Holy Rome had figured out Italia was a boy but never let it show.  
Prussia sighed and opened the third box revealing the hat and cape.  
"Ludwig, there's a reason you don't remember your childhood. You vere once Holy Rome, but vhen his Empire fell you became very veak and sickly," Prussia said calmly.  
"We thought you would die. However, you remained in a coma and we continued our lives. Neither of us gave up, we both looked for ways to wake you. When Gil founded the German Empire, which was once part of the Roman Empire, you woke up," Sadie added.  
"Ve vere concerned vhen ve realized you had no memories, but ze doctor said it vas to be expected after you had such a traumatic experience. So ve let it go and helped you become Germany, zhat part you know vell."  
"We wanted to tell you but didn't know how. But we couldn't put it off any longer," Sadie added. She felt tears prick her eyes. Gil put a hand on her shoulder and tried to hide his own. Ludwig sighed and stood up. Walking over to the two he hugged them.  
"Danke, for telling me." They both nodded and hugged their little brother back. Gilbert handed him a picture. The last box was their grandfather's old armor and stuff.  
Ludwig took the picture and gasped slightly. It was very old but the paint colors hadn't faded. It was the only one that was painted. It was an eight-year-old Gilbert sitting on the floor smiling and playing with Gilbird while a five-year-old Sadie napped, using the end of Gil's cape for a blanket. Sitting on the other side of Gilbert was Ludwig, he looked about three and had a finger in his mouth, his big wide eyes watched Gilbert. He was wearing a dark purple outfit with a black cape and hat.  
Ludwig smiled at it.  
"Ve vere so cute," Gilbert sighed.  
Ludwig felt a few tears run down his cheeks.  
"I remember now," he whispered. Sadie and Gil were instantly at his side hugging him and smiling. Ludwig hugged back before excusing himself to go talk to Italy.  
"Family photos vork vonders, huh?" Gil teased.


	5. The Wonders of Anime

For a brief moment Sadie wondered if Japan was contagious. After all, he had showed her vocoloid and now she had a bunch of their songs. Then he showed her Fullmetal Alchemist and she had watched the whole thing!  
Then FMA Brotherhood, Vampire Knight, Yu-gi-oh, Tsubasa Chronicles, Black Butler, Inuyasha, Inuyasha the Final Act, Mermaid Melody, D. Gray-man, Pandora Hearts, Death Note, and Black Cat! She even read the Black Butler manga, the D. Gray-man manga, the Vampire Knight manga, the Black Cat manga, the Fullmetal Alchemist manga, the Yu-gi-oh manga, the Tsubasa manga, and the Pandora Hearts manga!  
Japan had officially made her an Otaku! Currently she was watching Soul Eater, xxx Holic, and Ouran Highschool Host Club! Today however, she felt like re-watching some of her favorites.  
So she got up and got herself some cereal and went into her room. It wasn't a big room, it had a walk in closet, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a flat screen tv on the wall. She had her own fluffy bean bag chair, in her favorite color: blue! A green fuzzy pillow, a fuzzy green blanket, another silver beanbag chair, a purple body pillow, and a small table Japan gave her to put her stuff.  
Her room was blue with blue, silver, and black bed spread, and green curtains. Aki was curled up on the silver chair so she plopped herself down onto the blue one, pulled her fuzzy blanket up and hugged her green pillow to her. Grabbing the remote she turned on the tv and dvd player. Death Note was in so she hit play.  
Sadie had never liked Light, from the moment she saw him. So naturally she sneered and stuck her tongue out when he appeared on screen.  
She borrowed Romano's favorite cuss word (rhymes with mastered) and began eating.  
Downstairs, Germany and Italy were having breakfast when the phone rang.  
"Hola," Spain said.  
"Ve~! Spain, what can I do for you?"  
"Feli, can we please come over, Lovi wants to talk to you." Germany sighed and nodded.  
"Ludwig says yes." Prussia reached across the table and snatched the phone.  
"If you're coming, bring France!"  
"Si, I'll be there soon."

*Around 10:00* Sadie paused it and ran downstairs. She put her bowl in the sink, grabbed a six-pack of mountain dew, and ran back up to her room in record time.  
She was one episode away from L's death!  
The door rang and Germany scowled. Lovi and Feli went outside in the garden to talk, France, Prussia, and Spain went downstairs to his room. Canada had come too, which meant America had to come, dragging England with him, and with England came, the Ireland twins.  
Of course, they all had to come! Germany sat with America and England to be polite but soon America got bored and drug the bad touch trio upstairs to play video games. The Ireland twins shuffled nervously.  
"Is Sadie home?" Prussia glared at them.  
"Ja, she's in her room," Ludwig answered, earning a glare from Prussia. The Ireland twins nodded and turned towards her room when suddenly they all heard,  
"NO! LIGHT YOU ***! I ****ing hate your guts! Get away from him, you murderer! Unhand my precious L right now!"  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?"  
"I do believe our frau, iz watching her anime." The Ireland boys shrugged and continued upstairs. They saw light coming from under the door on the right and knocked.  
"Come in," It sounded like she was crying. They opened the door and smiled softly at what they saw.  
Sadie was clutching her pillow to her, crying while glaring at some character on the screen, her dog ran out, thankful to get away from the noise.  
"What's the matter lassie?" Sadie turned to look at them.  
"The ***hole killed L." Rory chuckled and shut the door. Seamus sat down where Aki had been and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rory sat on the other side and did the same.  
"We don't watch anime," he started.  
"So why don't ye explain it to us?" Seamus finished. Sadie smiled and lifted the blanket. The twins kicked off their shoes and settled in next to her. As the show continued she explained who was who and what happened so far. Surprisingly the twins got really into it and asked if she minded restarting the series. She smiled and began the whole thing again.  
The twins quickly formed the same opinion as her snarling at Light everytime he came on screen and even protesting L's death. After the last episode Sadie wormed out and took out the dvd. She grabbed Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and began watching again.  
The three only emereged from her room long enough to eat some sandwhiches, and grab more soda. It was about 9:00 and everyone was getting ready to leave.  
"Oi. You two get your arses down here!"  
"Um, the twins are sticking around," Sadie answered.  
"What?"  
"Well they're watching-Oh come on! How stupid can you get Ed!"  
"Move your arse blondie!" Rory growled.  
"And of course Greed's just freaking standing there-OH MEH LORD!" Seamus called.  
"He just ATE Gluttony!" They shouted in unison.  
"I got the point," Arthur called.  
"Anime, I'll never understand it."


	6. Sick Day (Sadie version)

Sadie groaned and burrowed herself deeper into her blankets. She was supposed to visit the Nordics today but she wasn't feeling so great. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Finland.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Finny. I know I promised to visit you guys this week for Eurovision and all but I'm not feeling to good."  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" She chuckled slightly at her half-brothers worrying before coughing.  
"Ugh! Sorry, Finny. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cold. I promise I'll come visit as soon as I'm better."  
"Don't worry about it! I'll tell the others. Get better soon!"  
"Thanks, Tino. I will." She hung up her phone and snuggled into the covers.  
Aki whined and nudged her.  
"Aki! I'm sorry but Ludwig will have to take you on a walk." Ludwig had like four dogs anyway.  
Aki whined and went downstairs. She padded over to Ludwig and nudged him.  
"Good morning, Aki. Vhere's Sadie?" Aki whined and went to the door.  
Ludwig let her out to run around with his dogs in the back yard.  
Prussia came upstairs and smiled at Ludwig.  
"Morning bro!"  
"Morning." Ludwig was curious about what Sadie was doing. He went upstairs and knocked lightly on her partly open door.  
"Come in," Sadie moaned. Prussia was behind him and flopped onto her bed.  
"Get up! Come on Sadie, get your gorgeous butt out of bed!"  
"Ow! Gil, I have a headache!" Gil froze.  
"You ok?" The lump moved in what they both assumed was a her head shaking.  
Gilbert scooched closer and lifted the blanket. Sadie's cheeks were red and her nose was running.  
Gil had a brief flashback to the first time Sadie was sick. She had been so cute calling for "Big brother Gil" and asking if she was going to die. Prussia pushed her bangs back, for a moment taking on that serious big brother attitude. When grandfather died he had taken over the role of protector, so he despite his outward personality he was actual very caring and responsible.  
"You have a fever," Sadie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch just like when she was younger.  
"Lud, can you walk Aki for me?"  
"Sure," he said giving his sister a hug.  
"I'll get some medicine ok?" Sadie nodded and watched as her brothers left the room.  
She felt her eyes slip closed. Before she could really fall asleep though Prussia came back in and gave her some medicine before tucking her back in.  
"Tell anyone about zhis and you'll regret it."  
"Of course, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." Gilbert chuckled and left.  
Sadie sighed and quickly fell back asleep.

*Sadie's Memory*  
_"Big brother! Big brother Gil!" I called hoarsley. Gilbert came into the room smiling.  
"Vhat?"  
"I don't feel good." His face paled. He walked over and touched my forehead.  
"You're hot!"  
" Am I gonna die?"  
"No. You have a cold."  
"What's that?" Gilbert just smiled softly at me.  
"Grandfather!" Germania came in.  
"Vhat?"  
"Sadie has a fever!" Germania walked over and placed his hand on my head.  
"Ja, she does. Gilbert, go wet a rag vith cold water." Gilbert nodded and scurried out of the room.  
"Grandfather, Gil says I have a cold. What's that?"  
"It's a minor sickness many people get vhen they stay out in the rain or cold to long."  
"Oh."  
Gilbert came in with a sleepy looking Ludwig behind him.  
"Sadie," Ludwig called softly poking my shoulder.  
"Why are you still in bed? It's time to get up siwwy." Grandfather put the cloth on my forehead and tucked me in tighter.  
"Sister isn't feeling vell." Ludwig's bright blue eyes widened.  
"Oh no!" He cried hugging me.  
"Careful, you might get sick." Ludwig nodded and kissed my forehead.  
"Feel better sissy!" I giggled and nodded. Grandfather told me to call him if I felt worse.  
Gilbert stayed behind a moment before kissing my cheek.  
"Get vell soon. I'll get bored if you don't come out and play soon." I punched his arm lightly but smiled anyway._

*Present*  
"Hey Lud, you remember vhen ve vere younger and Sadie got sick?" Ludwig had to pause to think. Some memories were still blurry. After a moment he blushed and nodded.  
"Kesesesese, you vere so cute!" Ludwig just blushed again. He and Sadie had always been pretty close. Even though he had stopped calling her "sissy" a little before the first World War.  
"It's noon and she hasn't eaten. I think I'll take her some soup." Gilbert nodded and said he was going to visit Canada and to call if Ludwig needed help.  
Ludwig knocked on the door but got no answer. Slowly pushing the door open he set Sadie's soup on the bedside table.  
"Sadie?" Sadie stirred but didn't wake up. Ludwig gently shook her shoulder and called her name again.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"You need to eat." Sadie sighed and sat up.  
"Feeling any better?"  
"A little." Ludwig nodded and handed her the soup. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't feel like eating but she knew she should.  
"Sadie? Do you remember vhen ve vere younger?"  
Sadie giggled slightly.  
"I actual just dreamed about that. You were so sweet!"  
Ludwig blushed. He paused a moment before leaning over and hugging his sister.  
"Get vell soon, sissy."  
"Awwwwww! Luddy, you're still so cute!" Sadie cried before coughing.  
Ludwig smiled and blushed but quickly switched to worry at Sadie's cough. He handed her some water.  
"Be careful."  
"Sorry. Hey Lud?"  
"Hmmm?" He felt Sadie's arms loop around his shoulders and she pressed a small kiss to his forehead.  
"You're sweet. Thanks little bro." She whispered before continuing her soup. Ludwig blushed and waited for her to finish before taking the bowl back and leaving the room.

* Sadie's Memory*  
_I was older now and was running through a smokey field. Tears streamed down my face as I looked around deserately for my brother. I just lost my grandfather,I wasn't about to loose my brother too!  
I saw many survivors and directed the reinforcements I brought to them but went on. Finally I cought a glimpse of a white cape, blood stained, tattered, and dirty.  
"Gil!" I cried and ran forward. He was lying face down on the ground, his flag torn and dirty beside him. His sword was gripped loosely in his hand and he had several wounds.  
"Gil?" I saw him move but he didn't answer. I gently rolled him onto his side and saw a dagger in his side. I took my cloak off and tore it into shreds before pulling the dagger out and bandaging him quickly. I cradled his head in my arms and prayed he would be ok. I felt tears running down my cheek.  
"Brother?" He moaned and his ruby eyes fluttered open.  
"Sadie? Vhy...are...you...here?"  
"I brought reinforcements, but I guess I was late. Don't worry though brother, I've got people tending the survivors."  
"I c-c-c-" he broke off coughing up blood before he gasped for breath.  
"I can't...do...it...I...can...never...be...as...g-g-" he coughed again, more weakly.  
"I can never...be as good...as...grandfather...I...just...wanted him...to be proud."  
"He would be! I know I am and so is Lud!" Gilbert smiled sadly.  
"I don't vant...to...go."  
"I don't want you to either! Besides, you promised! You promised you'd stick around."  
"Sorry."  
"No! Don't you dare close your eyes! I will kick your ***!" Gilbert chuckled but did his best to stay awake until somebody came and took him from me.  
I vaguely remember him muttering "I'm sorry," before he blacked out.  
I waited anxiously for the doctor to tell me he'd be ok. I heard a horse whinny and saw Ludwig riding up.  
"Is he ok!?"  
"I don't know." We both waited and finally the doctor came out.  
"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest. He lost a lot of blood but other than that he's ok."  
Ludwig and I both sighed in relief and went into his room.  
He was paler than normal but his breath was slow and even. I sighed in relief and walked over to his bed. Ludwig and I both sat on the bed beside him and thanked God he was alive.  
We both fell asleep next to him. When I woke up Gilbert's eyes were open and he was watching the two of us sleep with a soft smile.  
"Morning," he whisered. I felt my face turn red.  
"'Morning'! You nearly die and that's all you have to say for yourself!? What's wrong with you? Do you know how worried we were!? How dare you, and right after grandfather died too! Gilbert, I'm so mad I could strangle you right now!" Ludwig had woken up and was watching us.  
Gilbert hung his head and muttered.  
"Sadie it wasn't-" I cut Ludwig off.  
"I wasn't done! And another thing, I'm proud of you Gil." His head shot up.  
"Vhat?"  
"You went into battle confidently and faced your foe to the very end. You hung on because you knew we needed you, that took courage. Grandfather would be proud of you. I am."  
"Me too." Gilbert had tears in his eyes as he hugged us close to him. He began humming softly and the three of us fell alseep._

*Present*  
Sadie woke up with tears running down her cheeks. Most people didn't know it but Gilbert had an amazing singing voice. His raspy scratchy voice was in public, loud abnoxious, and totally not him.  
Canada knew he actually had a soft, not raspy, deep-ish voice. And when he sang it was so amazing. Over the years he'd even learned to play guitar. Sadie loved hearing her borther play. She sighed and got out of bed, putting on her fuzzy slippers and trudged donwstairs.  
Ludwig and had Feliciano over and Prussia was back.  
"Vhat are you doing out of bed?"  
"Relax Luddy, I just needed more tissues, and some more water."  
"I could have brought zhem up to you."  
"No thanks. Besides, I'm feeling a lot better."  
"Frau, have you been crying?"  
"Oh poor Sadie!" Feliciano wailed hugging Sadie. Sadie laughed and hugged him back.  
"Thanks Feli. And yeah, sorry. Stupid fever making have all these memory-dreams."  
"Vhat exaclty did you dream about?" Gilbert asked. Sadie froze with her hand on the fridge door.  
"Ummm, well...I remembered the first war you were in after grandfather died."  
Gilbert's eyes widened.  
"Oh, yeah...that was...rough." Sadie laughed.  
"Hey, at least I didn't strangle you."  
"No but you almost broke my ribs after Prussia was officially dissolved."  
"Hey, no matter how annoying you are you're my brother. Can you blame me if I was happy to see you were still alive?"  
"Nein."  
"Yeah well, I'm going back to bed." Ludwig nodded and Feliciano gave her another hug and asked if she wanted anyhting to eat.  
"Actually Feli a slice of homemade pizza sounds good."  
"Ve~! Of course." Sadie smiled and went upstairs, eagerly awaiting her pizza.  
Not all sick days were miserable, especially not when you have amazing friends and family!


	7. Sick Days (Arthur) AKA Big Brothers

Arthur groaned and smashed his hand down on the alarm clock. He was sure he hadn't drunk anything last night besides tea. It was probably just a cold, it was going around and he heard Sadie had it for three days last week. He wanted to stay in bed but he did have work to do.  
He attemted to sit up but the movement made him dizzy and for a minute he was afraid he'd puke. His body swayed slightly as the room spun and he clutched his head while squeezing his eyes shut. He was a pirate once and this feeling was a lot like sea sickness.  
Allistor was headed downstairs when he heard the moan come from his little brother's room. He knocked on the door, (hey they may torment each other but this was still his brother. It was only right to show him some respect and be concerned for him. The Kikrland motto was, "Mess with one Kirkland, mess with them all").  
When he got no answer he cracked the door open and saw his brother swaying dangerously. He rushed over to him and steadied him before he could fall off the bed.  
"Ye alright?" Arthur groaned and shook his head no, he instantly regretted it.  
Allistor touched his brother's forehead and pulled it away with a hiss.  
"Ya feel like yer on fire. I'm afraid it's a wee bit more than a cold."  
Arthur looked away. Ok so he had a few minor headaches recently, and so what if his stomach had been bothering him for the last three days, or that his throat had been scratchy.  
"Yer a eejit, ya know tha' right?"  
"Belt up," Arthur grumbled. Crystal came upstairs to see what was taking so long and froze when she saw Arthur.  
"Arthur? Hold on, I'll go get some cold medicine and some cough drops." She turned and headed out of the room.  
"I can't stay in bed. I've got work." Allistor bit his lip. Arthur may have been the youngest but at one point he had been the strongest in the world. Strong enough to take over Scotland and Ireland at one point. He hadn't done it to his brothers out of spite, in fact he had felt bad about it and gave them as much control over their own land as he could.  
However, Allistor and the others hadn't done much of their own work for a while, Arthur usually handled things, with their input of course.  
"Alright, listen up bunny. I'll handle yer work fer today. I know it's been a while but yer just gonna have ta trust me."  
Arthur considered it before sighing. He accepted the medicine and cough drops and went back to sleep.  
"Alright gits, listen up! Our wee brother is sick, so we're just gonna have ta do the work. I'll handle me own self, Dillian." The brunette looked straight at his brother.  
"You help Crystal and Dragon clean house and cook. Rory, Seamus?"  
"Aye."  
"You two will be covering Irish affairs, Dillian's got no problems right now. Once that's done if there be anything we can do ta help bunny with his work we will."  
"Deal!"  
"Then get ta work!"

*******  
Arthur groaned and answered his phone.  
"Hey dude, ya haven't called me since yesterday."  
"Sorry. I'm not feeling well," Arthur answered in a tired scratchy voice.  
"Awwww! Poor Artie!"  
"Git, I have a throbbing headache," Arthur moaned miserably. Alfred paused on his end before answering in a much softer voice.  
"Sorry. Do you want me to come over?"  
"No, my brothers are handling things."  
"Okay, I know I just met them and all, but from what you've told me are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Alfred, my brothers are many things, but untrustworthy isn't one of them. I always tease Scotland about being a horrible big brother, but in truth he's been there a lot for me. And the Ireland twins are complete arseholes, but I can always count on them when I really need it. And despite the messy appearance Wales is very responsible, besides they have Crystal."  
"Okay babe. Listen I'll call you later. Feel better, I love you."  
"Love you too, git."  
Actually now that he thought about it he was thristy and hungry. He didn't want to yell and he knew if he got out of bed one of them would snap at him.  
He sent a quick text to Crystal and waited.  
_Hey, can you please bring me some tea with honey in it, tissues, and some toast?  
Sure thing, feeling better?  
My stomach's not queezy but my head is throbbing, my throat hurts, and I still have a fever.  
Srry :(  
It's not your fault._

Crystal put her phone away and got the stuff Arthur asked for. He thanked her and went back to sleep after eating. This went on for about five days before Arthur finally felt better.  
He went downstairs and found his house totally spotless. He went into his office and smiled. All his paperwork was gone, save for a few things Arthur himself needed to approve, the desk was clean, and slumped by the desk was Scotland, and the Ireland twins were on the couch.  
"Alright gits, you can go to sleep." The three red heads cracked their eyes open.  
"Remind me ta never bother ye while ye work again. It's harder than I thought," Allistor grumbled. Arthur let one of his rare smiles slip before he actually hugged his brothers.  
"It's alright. I'll admit, I trusted you all along but even I'm impressed. Thank you, I guess having so many older brothers isn't all bad. Don't expect me to be nice all the time though."  
"Of course not, don't expect us ta be either!"  
"Gits."


	8. World Wide Christmas

SLIGHT SADIExRomania but they're bff's...only! Swear!

Sadie and Tino quickly called everyone to inform them that they were to bring one traditional holiday food to the party as well as a brief summary on why they celebrated and how. Tino and Sadie raced around the banquet room of the meeting hall. Berwald being as practical as he was made sure the seating arrangements would cause the least amount of fights possible.  
Peter had made the name tags, picked the table cloth, cut out paper snow flakes, and helped Berwald hang tinsel, lights, streamers, and mistletoe! A large tree was behind the buffet table. Ludwig had set up the tables in an orderly manner so the room was arranged nicely. His keen attention to detail made sure the tree wasn't overly decorated and that the ornaments were evenly spaced.  
He also insured that the formal place settings were used as well as the finest dishes and silverware they could find. The nations had randomly been e-mailed the name of a country. They were to buy an appropriate gift for that country with a minimum spending limit of $10 and a maximum of $50.  
Sadie and Tino had just finished the last of the baking when the first group of nations arrived. It was America and Canada, quickly followed by the UK brothers, France, the Italy's, and so on until after an hour everyone had arrived.  
"Welcome everyone to the 'Around the World Christmas' Party!" Sadie cheered. She was dressed in a red and balck velvet corset dress with long black goves, crystal necklace, bracelet, and earrings. The nations cheered in response.  
"Tino and I have worked hard all week to plan the meal, the decorations, and getting everyone here. We had help from my wonderful brother Ludwig. He made sure the room was arraanged perfectly, the tree decorated neatly, and that the plates and seilverware you're using was the best we had and properly placed.  
Tino's amazingly awesome husband helped decorate the room and did the seating chart, with help from Peter. The amazing wine and champagne was a gift from Francis.  
Tino and I prepared the desert and of course our one dish for the event. Eggnog, coffee, and hot chocolate are available for those who aren't big drinkers. So with that we can begin eating!"  
The nations all applauded and thanked the nations involved. Everyone was in semi-formal attire. Everyone looked nice without having to uncomfortable. The atmosphere was light and cheery. America didn't annoy anyone and ate his food properly and England didn't complain about drinking Francis' alcohol. Everything was perfect.  
"Okay now we're going to go in alphebetical order. So one by one, or if you're in a group, come up and tell us how you celebrate the holidays."

It took two hours to get through everyone. The nations had been respectful and listened intently to the others while they talked. Tino and Sadie slipped off to grab desert and began to serve the nations. Both Sadie and Tino were impressed. They expected at least one nation to argue with another, but they all seemed perfectly content to talk and joke happily with each other. Sadie considered it a Christmas miracle.  
After desert the secret santa event began. Some of the gifts were really thoughtful and sweet and others were meant as jokes and definately funny. Sadie looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 10:00.  
"Okay, we have a surprise for everyone. The party ends at 10:30. So Sadie and I thought a good way to kill the last thrity minutes would be to play some music. The first two songs you are asked to switch partners after each verse. There are six verses in each song.  
You will notice the 'randomly' place mistletoe above. Each group is to start under the mistletoe. We will pause the song for ten seconds after each verse. You must kiss on either the cheek, forehead, or lips, the person you are currently under the mistletoe with."  
The nations all looked excited and cheered. Tino waied for them to quiet down before he continued.  
"After that feel free to dance with whoever you want to!" Ludwig, Berwald, Alfred, and Ivan pushed the tables out of the way. Vash had volunteered to do the music and took his place by the tree.  
The nations all got into place and waited for the music to start.  
"Sadie," Romania dipped his head to her as the music started.  
"Vlad." The verse ended after two minutes and Sadie kissed Vlad's cheek.  
Sadie stepped over to an epmty spot and giggled when Rory joined her.  
"Seamus won't like this."  
"I don't really think he minds."  
Sadie gave Rory a quick peck on the lips and laughed when his face went as red as his hair. There was another round of laughter znd Sadie turned to see waht was so funny. She nearly fell over when she saw that Ivan and Alfred had bumped into eachother under the mistletoe.  
Alfred blushed and looked away while Ivan just smirked.  
"Shall we just get it over with, da?" Alfred nodded and leaned up to quickly kiss Ivan's cheek. Ivan kissed his forehead causing Alfred to shout indignantly.  
This time Sadie's paartner was Seamus. After the song ended she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Again loud laughter. This time it was England and France. England blushed bright red. Francis smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
It continued like that for some time. Ludwig got stuck with Lovino, Ivan and Belarus, Prussia and Austria, Canada and Ukraine, Denmark and Sweden (both looked about as happy as a bug about to get squished), and China and Korea.  
Finally the nations were allowed to dance with whoever they wanted. Sadie giggled as Feliciano snuggled inot her brother and Canada cuddled Gil.  
"Shall we," Sadie turned and giggled at Vlad. The Romanian kissed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
"You did a good job. I'm impressed."  
"Thanks, but it was Tino's idea."  
"Hmmm. And thank you for inviting me."  
"How could I not?"  
"I tend to get overlooked."  
"Oh don't understand how they could overlook you," Sadie giggled tapping his fang with her finger.  
"Maybe they just don't like vampires."  
"Well they obviously haven't met one as sexy as you."  
"If you start singing that song I may have to bite you."  
"I doubt I'd taste good." Vlad laughed. Sadie had always been a good friend of his. The twins both had death glares fixed on the Romanian as he continued to dance with Sadie.  
"Well either way, it was a nice night."  
"Yes it was."  
"Merry Christmas, Sadie."  
"Merry Christmas, Vlad."  
Tino grabbed the microphone.  
"Okay, thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Merry Christmas everyone!" He cheered then said it again in Finnish, he was answered with a "Merry Christmas" in every language possible.


End file.
